Sea of Light Quest/Spoiler
Talk to Spectulus in the magic academy and ask him about a mission. Requirements *Rope *Shovel *Pick *1 Gold for Shoddy Beggar *Travel money Mission 1: The Plans Talk to Shoddy Beggar and answer with yes and no on his questions in order to let him give you Plans for a Strange Device. Bring them to Spectulus and wait for 30 minutes. Mission 2: The Collector You will need a Pick to get a Rare Crystal from a new cave (the Lost Mines) west on the Edron Troll-Goblin Peninsula. Inside you will meet Rats, Undead Mine Workers and Undead Prospectors. Mission 3: The Mirror Crystal Go with the Carrying Device and Rare Crystal to the stony pond southwest of the Ferryman on Vega. Use the rare crystal on the Ice Cube and you will be teleported into a cave. Kill The Collector and use the carrying device on its body. Then return with the Filled Carrying Device to Spectulus. Transcripts 'Misson 1: The Plans' player: hi Spectulus: Hello "Player"! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. player: mission Spectulus: Alright, you look bright enough to fulfil my requests - at least you do not fall asleep while standing there. Ahem... I heard about a certain inventor who created a magic device to actually sail the sea of light. Will you help me find him? player: yes Spectulus: That's the spirit! As time is of the essence, we should start right now. ... Spectulus: A beggar here in Edron brags about how smart he is and that he knows about a man who lost his sanity because of an experiment, but he won't tell anyone any details. Maybe he knows more. player: hi Shoddy Beggar: What do you want? Listen to the old madman? If you have nothing to spare, leave me alone. player: spare Shoddy Beggar: Hmm, if you can spare a coin... we can talk. What do you say? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Thank you very much... plans you say? I don't know what you are talking about. Plans for a magic... device? And the people call ME crazy. player: device Shoddy Beggar: Persistent little nuisance, aren't we? Well, I like your spirit so I will tell you a secret. I may not look the part but I was once a scientist. The academy seemed to not like my... attitude and never actually invited me. player: scientist Shoddy Beggar: Indeed, I was one myself a long time ago. I may seem a little... distracted by now, but I was working on many important projects. I even created a device to... well, it will cost you another gold coin if you want me to tell you the whole story. You're in? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Alright, it seems you are serious about this. I will tell you about my device. Every night I looked up to the stars and wondered what worlds we would be able to find if we could just look where we wanted to. So... hey are you still listening? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Good, good. So eventually I found a way and invented a magic device I called the Lightboat. It was a large construction you could sit in and... well, judging by your looks you don't believe a word. Do you want to hear the story or not? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Fine. For years I gathered all the necessary items to build the device. I travelled, traded and took advantage of some rare opportunities. With luck and patience I eventually got every component I needed. Can you imagine the excitement I experienced? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: And there I stood before my greatest invention. Door to unknown places, mysterious worlds... yet one of my components was flawed. A small crack in a vital element of my construction quickly led to the failure of the whole project. Still following? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: The device was ultimately destroyed. I barely escaped the chaos with my life. My laboratory was shattered, as were all the components of the cursed device. With nothing left, I started to lead a new, different life. Do you know what that means? player: no Shoddy Beggar: Thought so. It means starting anew, without any home, money or goal in your life. However, it also opens up opportunities... don't you agree? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Right... I'm glad everything was destroyed. I don't even know why I kept the remaining copy of the plans all those years... oh, did I say this aloud? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Yes, well... I do have one remaining copy of the plans. I will keep them as a... reminder. Such ill-fated devices only cause trouble and despair. Mankind would be better off, without them, right? player: no Shoddy Beggar: Hm, maybe you are right. You could give these plans to someone who might be able to finish this project. Someone who will not make the mistakes I made. Someone... hm, do you know the astronomer Spectulus? player: yes Shoddy Beggar: Well, to be honest, I envy him a little. He can continue his research in his laboratory. He still has working equipment... I sometimes read his publications. He is an able man, but completely on the wrong track... give these plans to him. :After getting plans from Shoddy Beggar player: hi Spectulus: Hello Player! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. player: mission Spectulus: So have you talked to the beggar? What did he tell you? Where are the plans...? Wh...? He did? He is? You've already got the plans? Beautiful!! Amazing! Alright it will take some time to recapitulate these plans. player: mission Spectulus: It will take some time to work out the initial problem of the device. Come back when I've found the component needed to finish it. Alright, B connects to D and another two nails marked with S go... hmmm. 'Misson 2: The Collector' :30 minutes later player: hi Spectulus: Hello Player! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. player: mission Spectulus: ...connects to N942. Alright!! That's it! I just finished a prototype device! And it looks like I figured out the initial failure. A very special crystal is needed for the device to work. Aren't you as curious as me to know what went wrong? player: yes Spectulus: The device needs a special crystal. It's called mirror crystal. The inventor somehow damaged it - with fatal results. He had to give up, as no second crystal was left to try. I, however, know of another one... but are you up to the task? player: yes Spectulus: One remaining mirror crystal is in the hands of a creature called the collector which collects all kinds of crystals. The only way to get access to its lair is to donate a very rare crystal to a secret well. I need you to get one, will you help me? player: yes Spectulus: Alright, now listen. West of Edron, near the ocean, you'll find the Lost Mines. Go down there to recover one of its rare crystals. But beware, people say the mine workers who died there years ago in an horrible accident are still digging. ... Spectulus: I will mark the location of the mines on your map. Be careful when entering these muddy depths and don't forget that you will need a pick to gather the crystals. Spectulus: Hello player! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. player: mission Spectulus: Did you find a rare crystal? Show me... Amazing, absolutely amazing. This crystal alone is worth a small fortune. Ahem, of course I'm glad you brought it to me for further research instead of bringing it to a merchant. ... Spectulus: Please return here if you want to continue helping me with another mission. 'Misson 3: The Magic Crystal' player: hi player: mission Spectulus: Hello player! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. Spectulus: Well, the only thing left to do would be to offer the crystal at the well of the collector. There must be a pedestal near the well, where you need to put your donation. Ha, do you think you could do that? player: yes Spectulus: Good, because if you wouldn't do it... listen, this well is on one of the isles near Carlin. There you offer the crystal. Once you get access to its lair, find the collector and... convince it to give you the mirror crystal. Understood? player: yes Spectulus: To collect the unbelievably rare, practically unique mirror crystal, you will need to use this special carrying device I developed. If you find the crystal, use it to store it and transport it safely to me. There is no second one. Spectulus: Hello player! You're late, do you have no concept of time? My mission is of utmost importance. If you are not interested in helping me, you might as well just leave. player: mission Spectulus: Do you have the mirror crystal? Unbelievable! Alright I will extract the crystal from the device myself, would you please give me the device with the crystal and step back? player: yes Spectulus: Ah yes, slowly, carefully, careful ... Spectulus: ...and how shiny it is, almost there ... Spectulus: ...now wh- no, NO, NOOO! It just ... Spectulus: ...slipped. And cracked. Don't look at me like that ... Spectulus: ...I need some time to get over this. What? Oh, yes you can take the remains if you like. Just get it out of my sight.